Is it to late!
by Iloveanimex
Summary: It was all normal 'til now. SPR was reformed and life went back to normal, well so they thought. What they failed to notice was what was happening behind the happy story of there lives. He had left but when he returned, but there was a catch. He not only hated the catch but it would break her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me: I do not own ghost hunt!

It was all normal 'til now. SPR was reformed and life went back to normal, well so they thought. What they failed to notice was what was happening behind the happy story of there lives. He had left but when he returned, but there was a catch. He not only hated the catch but it would break her heart.

"Oh hay Lin, where's Naru? It's not like him to be late" Mai asked a little concerned at his absence. Mai had just got to work and was late. She was expectingNaru to have a go at her but when he wasn't there it shocked her, he was always there.

"He had a meeting but I not sure when he will be back" Lin said but his words that were normallycompletely drained of emotion had a tint of regret, or was she being paranoid.

"Ok" Mai said, she was a little confused by his absence and the tint in Lin's voice but she ignored it. "Would you like some tea?" Mai asked addressing Lin being he was the only one there and she was kinda use to making tea when she entered.

"No, thank you" Lin answered as normal. That was how it went, she offered tea and he politely turned it down but this time she could read the tint of emotion, it was regret and sadness.

Mai bowed and went to her desk, she had a bad feeling but she had no idea what it was. She looked at the filing she had to do and sighed. Even though he wasn't here, he still left her work to do.

With Naru

"So why did you want to meet me?" Naru said in a coldish voice but softer then normal, but you could easily tell he was annoyed and didn't want to be there. He was in a classy restaurant with an older couple that must have known him because they weren't affected by Naru's coldness or rude attitude.

"Well nice to see you too Noll" a vibrant woman said as she smiled a warm and kind smile even though the rude welcome she got. Naru looked at her smile and could read the hidden emotion behind it. It was apologetic. The woman had black hair that came just below her shoulders and she had deep blue eyes.

"Now Noll, we needed to talk to you" said a man sitting next to the vibrant woman. The man had light brown hair and green eyes and truth be told he was very handsome for an older gentleman.

"I'm guessing it's important to make you travel from England, but you could have told me on the phone" Naru said and by the woman's sad smile he know he didn't want to know what it was they had to say.

"Noll, your farther and I have been talking and we have decided..." there was a slight break in her speech as if he was debating how to say it. "It's your responsibility to take over the company some day and..." The vibrant woman stopped again, she just didn't know how to tell him.

The man seeing his wife struggling decided to tell Naru himself "We have decided it would be in yours and ours best interest if you..."

Back at SPR

Mai has started her filing when there was a knock on the door, a black haired woman with a blue and green kimono poked her head through the door.

"Masako? What are you doing here?" Mai asked the doll like woman.

"Naru called and told me, and I'm guessing everyone else, to meet here" Masako informed. She was shocked Mai didn't know anything about it, Mai is here all the time so why wouldn't she know.

"Oh, well I'll make tea, would you like some?" Mai asked Masako and when she nodded yes, she yelled to Lin. "Would you like some Lin?" Mai predicted he would say no.

"No, thank you" Lin answered politely just as Mai predicted. Mai then went to the kitchen and made the tea, in the space of five minutes everyone piled in. Mai brought out the tea and saw everyone there on the sofa talking, well everyone but Naru. She placed the tea on the table.

"Thank you Mai" Ayako and John thanked.

"Yes, thank you Mai" Masako added

"My wonderful Mai made tea, I will treasure it always" Yasu over acted.

"Well if you do that, it will get cold" Mai giggled

"Thanks Mai, after being in a car with this old hag tea is amazing" Monk commented (and by old hag if you didn't know, he meant Ayako). Everyone was trying not to laugh but they where failing. The giggles soon died down when Ayako whacked Monk with her purse.

"Who are you calling old hag, you old man!" Ayako yelled. With all there yelling no one noticed Naru walk in. He was now standing behind the sofa and that's when Lin came out his office. Naru then cleared his throat and that got everyone attention. Mai jumped since Naru was now standing next to her and she didn't even notice.

"Naru don't do that you scared the life out of me" Mai composed herself after her scare. Naru didn't even reply to her, ok that's worrying. Mai smiled a reassuring smile until Naru looked down. He wasn't showing much emotion but his eye's were sad. Mai looked at him but he couldn't even look at her, what he was about to do would break her heart so looking in her eye's was out of the question.

"As of today... " Naru trailed off to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Myself and renowned scientist Charlotte Weist are officiallyengaged... "

Flash back

"We have decided it would be in yours and ours best interest if you married" The man said standing next to his wife.

"What? Why? I can run SPR without a wife" Naru was too shocked to keep calm. He was about to snap when his mind focused on a certaingirl that will be heart broken, Mai.

"We have decided that you will marry Charlotte Weist in three weeks time" The man said with so much strength in his voice that it could have sent Naru's death glarerunning. Naru clenched his fists and accepted his fate. He was so heart broken but had to do as he was told, even if he was doing it with a heavy heart.

"Yes farther, as you wish" Naru said weakly, the words that would change his life. Naru's father nodded.

"Charlotte, please come here" The man yelled.

"Well, this must be my new husband... "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Well, this must be my new husband, he is really cute!" the girl said as if she was a teenaged girl, not a scientist. She had long strawberry blond hair with bright blue eye's.

"Well now Noll, I will leave you to it and be sure you let her stay with you today" The man (Naru's farther) ordered with that strong voice of his.

"Well I have work to do, she wont want to go there a watch me file" Naru defended, trying to make his farther see 'some' sence.

"Well she can talk to your co-workers, and that Taniyama girl" The man said with a yes-I-know-her kinda smirk. How did he know about Mai? Did he know she knows Gene? Did Lin tell him about Mai? Naru realising he could not argue with his farther just agreed.

"Yes Sir, well I going to SPR now" Naru said as he walked away with Charlotte at his side clutching his arm like what Masako does. He was clearly annoyed about her but had bigger problems to deal with.

End of flash back

"As of today... " Naru trailed off to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Myself and renowned scientist Charlotte Weist are engaged... " Naru looked up to see everyone's shocked faces but he didn't dare look at Mai.

"Is that what you want? You don't look very happy abo... " Mai said but when she looked at him she could tell he shouldn't have said it. "I'm sorry it's non of my biasness" Mai said looking down to try hide her broken heart.

"Your right, it isn't, but since you asked it was an arranged by our parents. And any way why wouldn't he want to marry me?" said the girl who was at the door (Charlotte Weist). Everyone one went back into frozen shock.

"It's fine Mai, I'm going to my office" Naru announced and then he left for his office.

"Mai? Taniyama Mai is it" Charlotte said and then smirked. She had heard about Mai from Dr Davic.

"You know my name?" Mai asked a little confused. They had never met so Naru must have told her our names.

"Yes, now make yourself useful and make tea while I talk to the grown ups" Charlotte ordered. Mai was so angry that she was practically radiating red the colour of anger.

"Hay, you can't just talk to... " Monk yelled till Masako placed her hand on his shoulder telling him to stop.

"Mai's job is to do as Naru asks, not what you asks, second she is apart of this team so you can't just tell her to leave and thirdly what makes you think we want to talk to you?" Masako said in a calm tone that make her sound scary. Everyone was shocked that first Masako said that and second that she stood up for Mai. Well to be fair that they had been getting along better and haven't been fighting, and Masako had gotten over Naru when he left.

"Mai! Miss Hara! Can you come into my office please!" Naru yelled and it wasn't a question. Mai and Masako didn't waist no time in doing as he said and went to his office. To there surprise he wasn't angry, he was smirking. "As amusing as it was, my farther will not be impressed, so can you 'try' and be nice. Also it is Miss Charlotte's wish for the wedding to be public but she doesn't know many people here in Japan so I have insisted you two and Miss Mutuzuki to be brides maids, but I wont force you." Naru requested because he needed them (by that he means Mai) to help him get through the worst day of his life. Mai looked down and was thinking about it, she didn't want to go but at the same time she wanted to support Naru.

"I don't think... " Masako started, she know about Mai's pain and was going to spend that day with Mai to help her deal with her loss, untill.

"Sure" Mai said with a face smile that didn't reach her eye's. Both Masako and Naru could tell it was face but didn't want to make matters worse by questioning her.

"And you Miss Hara?" Naru asked knowing she would be there to support Mai.

"Um, sure" Masako said after thinking about the greater good.

"Thankyou" Naru said addressing them both and that normally would have shocked them but after today nothing can surprise them. They bowed and left the room. Spoke to soon. Everyone was sitting talking with Charlotte as if nothing ever happened.

"Oh hay Mai, Masako what did Naru say?" Ayako asked as if she wasn't about to punch someone (Yeh she was about to punch Charlotte a minute ago)

"Nothing important, what happened?" Mai asked, she needed to know why they are all suddenly budding up with her.

"Well Charlotte was telling us about her studies, and don't worry she'll be nice" Ayako said winking at Mai.

"Well I have filing to do so... I'll talk to yous later" Mai said awkwardly. She then left to go to her desk while everyone else was talking and joking about. How could they? They did know she was marrying Naru? They did know she loved Naru, didn't they?

"So Charlotte, what else do you want at your wedding?" Yasu asked as if the very question wasn't braking Mai heart more.

"Well I wanted to have a big party after the wedding and you are all invited, but there will be drinks so don't over do it" Charlotte said as if it was no big deal.

"So when is the wedding?" Ayako asked.

"About three weeks time" Charlotte answered and with that Mai decided she couldn't listen any more. She decided to ask Naru if she could go home early. She was 'feeling sick', well sick of hearing about the wedding. She knocked on the door and when there was no reply, she went in.

"Yes Mai" Naru asked and you could tell he was annoyed but not at Mai.

"Well, I have finished my filing so can I go home. I have home work to do" Mai lied and looked down when she did. If she looked up he would catch her lie and if she was going to lie she couldn't lie to his face.

"Well Mai if you have home work to do then your education comes first" Naru said and he clearly knew Mai was lying. He let her go home because she had done her work and he knew she must have hated Charlotte for what she was doing.

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow morning" Mai said bowling before she left. She grabbed her bad and put on her coat before heading to the door. To go there she had to go past everyone.

When she did she noticed Masako and John both had their coats on too.

"Mai, where are you going? Your shift doesn't end for another hour" Masako asked but she was concerned.

"I have some home work to do and anyway I finished my filing" Mai said but some how she didn't have to look down just so she didn't feel bad about lying.

"Well me and John are going to the market near yours. Do you mind the company?" Masako asked kindly.

"No, i don't mind" Mai said with a smile. She didn't mind having to walk with Masako and John because they always know how to cheer her up (lately Masako). The three left the building together. They where talking an joking, this is when she asked the one question still on her mind (Well the only one she cared to ask).

"Masako, why did you stick up for me earlier?" Mai asked highly amused.

"Well Mai, she can't just talk to you like that and if anyone is going to be for Naru... It's you" Masako said and Mai couldn't help herself from hugging her.

"Thankyou Masako, you're a great friend" Mai said still hugging Masako. Masako had a small smile on her face as she hugged Mai back. John just smiled at the two and without warning he's arm was pulled by Mai so he could join the hug."You too John, your a great friend too" Mai admitted. John hugged the two back. Mai let them go and the three of them walked to the market.

"Mai, you can come with us to the market and go home later if you like" Masako offered.

"Ok thanks" Mai smiled sweetly. "What are you getting anyway" Mai asked to there reasion to going to the market.

"Charlotte wanted us to go get some wine, champagne and some snacks for the engagement party she decided to have" Masako said and she didn't want to tell Mai but at the same time she wasn't going to lie. "You are invited if you would like to go"

"No, thankyou" Mai looked down at the thought of not going to an SPR party and at the thought of spending time with the person who got to marry Naru.

"Ok, if you change your mind... " Masako offered. She didn't think Mai would want to go.

"Thanks, well I know this market like the back of my hand so the drinks are other there" Mai said while pointing to a drink shop. Masako went in to get than since she was the only one with ID on her. Masako came out a minute later with about 5 bottles so John took them to hold. Masako thanked him. "There is a shop that will sell some snacks" Mai said pointing to a small shop with a stand outside it. The three went to the shop and they brought the party food. Mai took that to carry since she wanted to help.

"We should get some non-alchole drinks, myself and John don't drink" Masako suggested and the three went to another shop that Mai pointed to and came out with 3 more bottles which Mai held one because the snacks weren't heavy and Masako held two since she wasn't holding anything.

"It's a long walk, do you want to take a taxi? I'll pay" John offered and Masako agreed and thanked him. "Mai do you want to come back with us? If you would like to leave later I'll give you the money for it" John asked, he wanted her to be there because she was their friend and she should celebrate with them.

"Ok, I'll go but if I decide to leave, I can walk" Mai smiled at Johns kind offer. John knowing Mai very well knew she never takes people's offers because she would feel bad. John just smiled at her and called a cab.

Back at SPR

"Mai, your back, I thought you were going home?" Monk asked with a grin spread across his face.

"Well...I was... There was a change of planes" Mai answered shyly.

"Well we are just happy you can make it Mai" Ayako said covering for Mai. Ayako could tell when she was lying because she would show it in her eyes.

"Well we have the party supplies, when does this party start" Mai asked, changing the subject completely.

"Oh Mai, I already has" Monk said putting an arm round Mai as if he was explaining something to a child. Monk took the drinks and snacks and placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He already had cups and plates, to put the food on, out. He poured the first lot of drinks and offered it to everyone (including John, Masako and Mai who all turned it down because being to young and being part of there disishion not to drink. They had other fizzy drinks instead)

Half an hour later.

Naru was sitting on the sofa with Lin, they were both dragged out of the offices (More like their caves) by a drunken Bon-san (Monk, incase you didn't know) and a drunken Ayako. Mai at this point wanted to go home but was stopped the first time by Bon-san.

"Where war you going...Mai?" Bon-san asked and his words were slered (Yes he did say war instead of were, he is drunk)

"Out for some fresh air" Mai answered trying to doge the slightly drunk Monk.

"No you're not, you're trying to go home because you don't like the fact that Naru is getting married" Bon-san tried to say. Mai understood what Monk had said and was practically glowing bright red. For anger and ambaricment. She just hoped no one heard what he said.

"Why don't you want me to marry Naru?" Charlotte asked and her question was cold, she had guessed that something was up and was watching over Mai slightly. Mai was so angry and was going to snap.

"Why do you care? Why does it matter what I think?" Mai asked calmly, controlling her anger. Naru was going to stop there 'discussing' but he wanted to know the answers to her questions.

"I understand that he is _your _boss so you being over protective but he is _my _husband to be, so **keep out of it or you will regret it**" Charlotte threatened. She was about to walk away to talk to Naru.

"**Do your worst**" Mai said and she grabbed her bag and left. The anger around Mai made it clear not to mess with her, even drunken Bon-san didn't stop her. Charlotte then smirked the turned to talk to Naru pretending to cry.

"Naru! Mai was so rude to me!" Charlotte said clinging on to his arm and placing her head on his shoulder. Much to Naru's demise.

"And?" Naru questioned, he was wondering what she wanted his to do about it.

"I think you shoud get rid of her..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I think you should get rid of her, she is rude, and I don't think you farther will be happy to hear that one of _your _employes was rude to me" Charlotte said as if she wasn't blackmailing him but just making him think twice about it, Naru of corse wasn't having any of it.

"Tell him if you want, but under no circumstances will I 'get rid' of Mai" Naru replied with he's normal cool attitude. He knew deep down inside she wasn't going to tell, so he wasn't worried. Wait, she did just threaten Mai, maybe she was that crazy.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it" Charlotte said storming off like a child does. She went to talk to Yasu who had been the only one who listens to her.

"Oh hey Charlotte, you ok, you look upset?" Yasu questioned with a sweet but normally troublesome smile.

"I don't like this" Charlotte said looking down at her hands.

"Yeh, I saw what happened between you and Mai, don't worry about her, she will be back to her normal self soon, she bounces back pretty quickly" Yasu said thinking that was what she was upset about.

"It's not that, it's this...this situation" Charlotte explained hoping that Yasu would know what she ment.

"The party?" Yasu questioned, he is so dense.

"No, the hole me marrying thing. I wish I had the chance to meet someone on my own. Not some arranged marriage" Charlotte explained to Yasu to the best of her ability. She did at first like Naru but now she doesn't see him like that. She was the type to know what she wants but when it came to love that was a different question. She also saw that Mai and Naru had a soft spot for each over.

"What would you like to do about it?" Yasu asked in the best intentions.

"We could..."

With Mai

Why did this alway happen? The people that ment the most leave me. It isn't fair that it is always me with a broken heart.

Mai was tossing and turning in her bed and she couldn't sleep. Her heart hurt and she would do anything to make it stop. Anything...

With Naru

He was still at the party and was wondered what he should do. What is Charlotte did make a scene? What if she told his farther about Mai being 'rude'? What is Mai decides not to come back because of Charlotte?

Naru decided he would go see if Mai was ok. He had never been to Mai's house but her medical records had her address. Just in case she is in an accident (AN. Ha Ha I ment another accident) Naru quickly and quietly went into his office to find the paper work she filled in when she joined SPR. He found the address and left, trying to draw as little attention as possible. Lin noticed but disregarded it. Nothing can go unnoticed by him.

Naru took a cab to the address written. He was just across the road from Mai house when Mai came out. She had a large bag in hand. Mai noticed Naru crossing the road to meet her.

"If your here to sack me Charlotte already did" Mai said looking at him to say 'your too late'.

"Why would I sack you? And since when is Charlotte your boss?" Naru asked with a raised brow.

"She text me saying that you said 'my services are no longer needed and that I should go else were' " Mai confronted.

"I never said any of that but, out of interest, how did she get your number?" Naru asked. Mai wasn't dum, so she wouldn't give someone she didn't like her number.

"Well the party consisted of a drunk Bon-san and Miko (Ayako)" Mai said placing a hand on her hips as if to say 'do-the-math'

"Point taken, one last question, where are you going?" Naru asked looking at the large bag.

"When did this turn into an investigation?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Since that is the only way to get any answers from you" Naru answered, a smirk on show.

"Well since you asked _so nicely._ I thought I had no job, I was planning to get a new one. Now we are on the subject, why are you here?" Mai asked raising a brow.

"Because if I wasn't here you would be looking for a new job and I would be looking for a new assistant" Naru answered with that 'cool attitude' of his.

"And you care?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, of course I do. I would miss your tea too much" Naru answered with a sly smile. Mai was now blushing again so she looked at her bag trying to hide it. Naru of course saw it.

"Don't you have to go back to the party?" Mai asked thinking that no one is ever there normally without him.

"No, I am happy not to go back at all" Naru answered remembering when drunken Ayako tried to get him to dance and get drunk. Naru cringed at the thought.

"Well, it's cold out here. Do you want to come in?" Mai asked blushing a bit more. Now Naru's instincts when a girl asked him to inside their house was to run, but some how he didn't mind the gesture. In fact he was happy she offered. "I'll make tea" She added.

"Sure" Naru answered sweetly before following her in her place. Mai's place was a small detached bungalow in a quite road with other bungalows. The inside of her house was cosey (Not only because it is small) The place felt like a home and Mai had to agree her home reflected her whole heartedly. Her home had cream coloured carpets and walls. The walls had a strip of chocolate-brown going round the room. Mai had a small, dark cream, two seat sofa (because she lives by herself) with a flower pattern on it. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room in front of the sofa. The sofa seemed to be facing a large old fashion fire place that fitted in nicely with the room design. There was three door and Naru guessed one was a kitchen, one a bathroom and one was a bedroom. Mai came out of one of the rooms with two cups of tea. Naru guessed that was the kitchen. To be fair he didn't notice Mai leave, he was spaced out a bit. Mai handed him his tea.

"Thankyou Mai" Naru thanked much to Mai's surprise.

"You said thankyou, whats the occasion?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm in your place so I feel like I should treat you with some respect, you're not my assistant right now" Naru said with no particuler emotions, he was calm.

"So what am I right now?" Mai asked interested to know about his logic. Naru thought about the answer he was going to give her for a slight second.

"Your Mai" Naru said simply not really knowing the answer to her question. Mai sighed and looked at her hands, she really did want an answer.

"That's not what I ment" Mai said still looking at her hands "I hope...we are at least f-friends"

"Your right" Naru said with a genuine smile, Mai looked up and saw the smile she always saw on Gene. There was something different about Naru's smile thought, his was more dear to her. "I do consider you a friend Mai" Mai's cheeks were in flames and she tried to hide it. (And I mean 'tried' as in she didn't manage to) Mai smile back.

"That's good to hear"

Back at SPR

"We could try to get Naru to hate me... Oh no, I fired Mai! What if she takes me serially and leaves? I have to stop her" Charlotte yelled in a panicked state. She grabbed her phone and text Mai. She got the number of Bon-san because he was drunk and left his phone unattended.

"You need to fix that, Mai is a good friend of all of ours so you can make everyone your enemies if they find out" Yasu informed "Speeking of friends, where's Naru?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since earlier, before I came to talk to you" Charlotte informed "I'm sure he just went out for some fresh air, it is quite stuffy in here"

"That's not a bad idea, let's go for a walk" Yasu suggested and after a nod from Charlotte they set off.

At Mai's place

"That's good to hear" Mai said still smiling sweetly. A soft beeping sound filled the room. It was Mai's phone. "I have a text. From Charlotte?" Mai said questioning it. She opened the text. It said _'The last text was uncalled for, Oliver didn't really fire you'. _"She admitted to the text being a fake, I wonder why she had a sudden change in heart?"

"I think it's because I already told her I wouldn't fire you. maybe she thought her plan would back fire so she tried to fix it before she would get blamed. Or because she realised the others would miss you and turn against her" Naru said simply thinking she didn't have a change in heart but a realisation that her plan wouldn't work.

"Yeh your probably right, I would like to think she had a change in heart though" Mai isn't the fighting and arguing type. She then realized what Naru said 'he wouldn't fire her'. She blushed slightly.

"yeah, I know Mai" Naru said knowing Mai's the one who would like everyone to get along "Mai, I would like to know if you would still want to go to the wedding? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to, I don't even want to go. It would help to have a friend there" Naru said with pleading eye's. "You can even be head brides-maid if you like"

"Ok, but what do you mean 'have a friend there' everyone else is there?" Mai asked trying not to blush at how sweetly he asked her. It was a different side to him she had never seen before and she hoped he stayed that way for a while.

"Well they are my friends I guess but it's complicated. Lin is more like a bodyguard even though he is my friend, he's paid by my farther. Masako is clingy..." Naru said but was cut off by Mai.

"Yeh I know what you mean but everyone else don't have annoying habits?" Mai noted.

"Mai when I say something you don't like, you stand up for yourself and the people around you, even against me. That means you see me as an equal and that's something I respect. Also, over then being very easy to read, you are kind and always see the good in people. The only bad side you have is when you put yourself down or put people before you, maybe by risking your life to save someone elses" Naru said with a gentle smile. He has never opened up or even felt free to say whats on his mind, some how he trusted Mai.

"Wow, I didn't even realise some of them things myself, but we do have somethings in common. For example you risked your life for me, you are also very kind even if you don't always show it and it's not that hard to read you, well it's not that hard for me to read you. I know your work smile that doesn't reach your eyes, when your angry, annoyed, frustrated or upset your eyes twitch sometimes and you clench your fists and any other emotion I can normally read in your eye's. In other words your eyes betray you" Mai said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own ghost hunt, sadly

* * *

With Charlotte at Yasu

"So after the party we should plan the rest of the wedding stuff. Naru said he doesn't really care so the wedding planing is up to us. You should go with him to get the suits and me and the girls will get the dresses" Charlotte suggested. The venu was sorted, and the party was sorted but the cake, the rings, the flower, the priest and guests still need to be done.

"Ok so we can do that tomorrow but do you think Mai will go dress shopping with you?" Yasu asked.

"No she wont, you should get her size and we will have to get it for her" Charlotte wanted to have the dresses to match so getting the dresses should be done together but she couldn't blame Mai.

"Ok so how am I ment to get Naru to go suit shopping? Also I'm getting suits for him, me, Monk, John and Lin so it would be hard to make match. Should they all match?" Yasu pointed out.

"Oliver might go because I'm not there, and get the suits to match or get them personally made. Oliver's one doesn't need to match" Charlotte said as if it was no big deal.

"Ok I will talk to him later, also Ayako should know Mai's size because they went shopping together last week" Yasu informed.

"Good then, so after we have the dresses me and the girls will sort out the other stuff like the flowers and the rings and the everything else" Charlotte said. Stress clear in her voice.

"Don't worry about it now because you will just stress yourself out" Yasu comforted.

"Thankyou Yasu"

With Mai and Naru

"What else do you know about me then? I'm interested to know what your brain does and doesn't notice" Naru asked with a sly smirk on his face. Mai was still smiling as if to say 'Don't make me hurt you'.

"Well I know you knew I was lying earlier but let me go home anyway. So you can read me well but why did you let me leave when I lied to you?" Mai asked losing her smile for a moment.

"Well Charlotte and you weren't getting along so I decided to free you from your misery. Now I just wish someone would save me" Naru said looking down and he was surprised that he shared that much.

"Charlotte said that the marriage was arranged by your parents. Why would they make such a choice for you?... Sorry you don't have to answer that" Mai remembered that even though he didn't show it, he had emotions and they should be treated delicately.

"It's fine, they want Charrlotte in our family because she would improve their reputation. They say it's because they want me to be happy but I don't need to be married to be happy. Much less be married to Charlotte" Naru said trying to keep his emotionless mask in place.

"So are you going through with the wedding?" Mai asked thinking it was a silly question because it wasn't like he was given a choice.

"Yes. I can't really say no to my pedants. It's just work" Naru said cursing every word in his head. He looked up at Mai who wasn't even trying to hide her sad expression.

"What about what you want? You do understand that you will be married for life? Will you ever be happy?" Mai asked with pleading eyes. She just wanted an answer.

"Mai, it doesn't matter what I want or if I'm happy. It matters what my parents want" Naru answered feeling a sharp pain in his chest at seeing Mai so sad.

Later that day in SPR

Naru had come back and Ayako and Monk fell asleep in an embrace on the sofa. Naru was talking with Lin and cleaning up the mess. When Yasu and Charlotte came in. Naru raised a brow to their sudden closeness. Maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"We was hoping you would be back. We have planned out the wedding and you Yasu, Monk, John and Lin will need to get suits. Tomorrow would be good" Charlotte said when she saw Naru still cleaning up.

"I have plenty of suits and don't need another. Everyone else can go without me" Naru said puting the empty bottles in the bin that Monk and Ayako left on the floor.

"What would your parents think if you didn't look your best?" She replied in an attempt to reason with him. Naru rolled his eye's and then looked up at the smiling Yasu.

"I will get a new suit but I'm busy tomorrow so I can't come with you" Naru said finishing the cleaning but not looking at charlotte.

"Fine but it needs to be black with a white shirt underneath" Charlotte intervened because she was not in the mood to argue.

"Fine" Naru said picking up the bag and walking into the kitchen.

With Mai

Mai was at home after Naru left. She was lying on her bed thinking about what Naru told her. She couldn't belive he was giving up happiness for what his parents wanted. Maybe he would be happy with Charlotte. She was smart and pretty. But what was Mai? The girl who can't look after herself? The girl who need's to be saved all th-

Mai's train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing from her side table. She picked it up and placed it against her ear.

"Hello" She said to the person on the other line.

"Hey Mai, it's Shiro, are you doing anything tomorrow?" said friend asked. Shiro was on of Mai's friends from middle school and throw high school. He has a crush on Mai and has done since the first week of middle school. Mai doesn't know and is to dence to work it out.

"Well I have work, but after that I have nothing else planned. Why?" Mai asked generally having no idea why he sounded so nerves.

"Well- um... I was th- thinking of maybe going to town" he said timidly. "If yo- you have no plans, w- would you, um, like to... would you like to come!" he practically spat the last part as if he would forget. Mai not understanding the situation was wondering the significance.

"Sure, sounds fun. Will anyone else be joining us?" Mai asked knowing she had to get over Naru and hanging out with a few friends would do the trick.

"Well... I didn't ask any- anyone else" He said just as timidly. He was wondering if Mai could feel his blush through the phone.

"Ok, I don't mind if you haven't, but what time do you want to meet?" Mai asked wondering slightly if this was ment to be a date. She wouldn't mind much each way.

At SPR

"Fine" Naru said picking up the bag and walking into the kitchen.

"Yasu, I don't want to go through with this wedding" Charlottle said to Yasu forgetting about Lin's presence. She also didn't think Naru could here.

"I know you don't like the idea but you never hated it this much. Why now?" Yasu asked, she didn't show a sudden change in heart but now she seemed like she was getting out if it one way or another.

"Well apart from him being so not my type and that his heart belongs to Taniyama-" Charlottle started but was cut off.

"Wow even you noticed and Naru seems to have no clue, you should have seen how many times Naru has saved her. A bit like a knight in shinning armor" Yasu said loudly for all to hear. Yasu and Charlottle went into a mini giggling fit.

"Well apart from that I- I have someone else in mind" She said smiling up at Yasu before taking her leave. She went to the door and turned around. "Thank you Yasu for showing me around. And thank you, Naru was it, for showing me your place of work" She said seeing Naru walk back in. She then left with a much kinder and happier smile.


End file.
